F
by Sonic Snake
Summary: Not for the fainthearted...  R&R please!


"I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU!!",bellowed Sonic. "What?",replied Amy. "THIS BOOK!!!",shouted Sonic,pointing at a book labelled "MY SHAMEFUL LIFE By Amy Rose". "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr",Amy said back."I don't know what you're on about". "DON'T LIE TO ME", shouted Sonic,turning to a page in the book. "I still don't know what you're on about" "THIS!!!",shouted Sonic,poinitng at a picture in the book. (It was Amy but not as you know her) "YOU USED TO BE SOME-ONE WHO DOES 'IT' FOR MONEY?!?!?",screamed Sonic furiously. "I'm sorry.",said Amy."SORRY DOES'NT CUT IT!",Sonic shouted,"GET OOOOUUUTTT!" Then Amy packed her bags, and left. Then Tails came in."Why were you mad at Amy?",he asked. "Look at this",Sonic said giving the book to Tails."MY SHAMEFUL LIFE By Amy Rose",read Tails,"I don't get it" Sonic sighed then,"look",he said,taking the book,turning the pages until he got to 'the picture',then he gave it back to Tails. Tails studied the picture carefully,then he looked at Sonic,his eye twitching. "Uuuuum,Tails,are you all right?",asked Sonic. "Is that...",asked Tails, his eye still twitching,"Amy?" "Yes it is",said Sonic grumpily. "You do know Amy looks about 14 in this picture?",asked Tails. "SHE LOOKS WHAT?!?",screamed Sonic,taking the photo off Tails and looking at it.He looked at Tails,his eye twitched. Then Blaze arrived with her son,Lightning,who also happens to be Tails' son. Then Sonic realised that Tails did 'it' when he was too young. Then his mind clicked. "I feel dirty just standing near you!",said Sonic,looking at Tails as if he _was_ dirty.Sonic's friends then arrived. They heard what Sonic said. Then Shadow realised that and said the same thing. Then Rouge did the same. Then Knuckles did the same thing. But,suddenly Tails realised everyone hates him,so he then felt rejected, so he left with his ears drooping down.A few days later. Sonic and his pals were worried. They hadn't seen Tails in ages. So they started looking for him. They looked everywhere for him. Then they started looking around the bay area. Sonic's nose suddenly twitched. "What is it Sonic?",asked Knuckles. "Maybe he can smell Tails' scent?",said Shadow. "This way!",said Sonic,and he ran off with speed. Knuckles,Rouge,Shadow and Blaze ran after him. "There's Sonic!",shouted Knuckles. They had reached him. And then they saw something that surpised them. He was at a Chilli-Dog stand! "You dragged us all this way for a Chilli-Dog stand!?!?" said Knuckles "Would you like a Chilli-Dog,sir?",asked the vendor. "Gimme all you've got!",said Sonic. "OK",replied the vendor. After about a hundred Chili-Dogs or so the vendor said "That will be $200,and were sold out." But then Sonic heard a voice he hadn't heard in years. "Heeyyy Bro!" Sonic spun around, it was his brother,Manic. "Hey Manic!",said Sonic gleefully,"Have you seen a fox boy about this high,yellow complexion,two tails,furry.." "Yeah, I have, and he was with his girlfriend or something",said Manic. "_Girlfriend?!?!?",_thought Sonic. "Was she pink,with a bow in her hair and a dress?",asked Sonic to Manic. "Yeah I think so",he replied. "Which way did they go?",asked Sonic. "That way",said Manic pointing out to sea. "THE SEA?!?!",shouted Sonic. Shadow was reminiscing "When the world hated me I always went to an island in the middle of the sea to cry" "Who knew Shadow had a sentimental side",said Sonic looking to Knuckles. Manic heard this and said "I heard there's an island out that way",he said,pointing out to sea again. Even though Sonic,Shadow and Knuckles could _clearly _swim,and Rouge could fly,there was one purple,furrry problem. And that problem has a name, and that name is Blaze. "Uuuum",said Sonic,"How are we going to get to the island?" "Simple",said Knuckles,"We swim!" "But one of us can't swim",replied Shadow. "Who?",asked Rouge. And they all looked at Blaze. "What?",she replied. "You're a cat",said Shadow. "And your point?!",replied Blaze. "Cats hate water",said Shadow flatly. "But I can hover if I catch fire."replied Blaze,a bit ticked off now. "Oh",replied Shadow,"Right" Sonic was looking at the map,"We won't have enough strength to swim or fly all the way to the island" But Knuckles spotted something on the water, "Look,on the water!" They looked out to sea. "He's right,look, a raft!",said Sonic happily. Then they got on the raft. "We'll still need all our strength to move this thing." But they forgot all about little Lightning. He put his two tails into the water and spun them really fast. They were hurtling towards the island. Until they landed on a beach and they sped across the land. After a while Sonic spotted a pink blur he knew all too well. "AMY!",he shouted,"STOP!" They stopped and walked back to where Sonic saw Amy. They spotted Amy and Tails. "Leave us alone!",shouted Amy,"Were happy together!" "Listen,Tails",said Sonic. Tails' ears perked up,"Yes?" "Were sorry if we offended you",said Sonic. "That's all right",he replied. "Tails,look who missed you!",said Blaze,showing him Lightning. "Lightning!",shouted Tails delightfully. But then Amy heard a voice she hadn't heard in ages. "THERE YOU ARE!",it was Vector. "Vector!",gasped Amy. "YOU'LL REGRET RUNNING AWAY FROM ME",shouted Vector,"WHERE'S MY MONEY,HUH?" But then something grabbed Vector. It was a strange creature from a different universe. He calls himself Compound. He pulled Vector into a pit,but Vector then blew him up. Vector was safe...but then something hit his head. He looked on the floor to see what it was. A stone? Then he looked in a bush, a Cubone?!? Vector got a remote from his belt. Then he pressed a button labelled NO POKEMON! and the Cubone was sent flying. Blaze quickly grabbed the remote and destroyed it. Vector sneered at her and got ANOTHER remote from his belt. Then he went away. Sonic and his pals realised Tails has disappeared again! Where Tails is... Tails is sleeping sweetly,then he woke up. Then he sees Vector. "Hello Tails" "H-hi Vector",said Tails. "How would you like to earn some extra pocket money?",asks Vector. A few days later... "Why is Tails sleeping during the _day_?",said Sonic,"I think I'll follow him tonight" That night... Sonic is following Tails. Sonic is shocked to see Tails is talking to Vector. Then Sonic sees Tails in 'doing it' clothes. Sonic starts walking_ backwards_ to his house. At his house he walks _backwards_ up the stairs. Then he gets into bed. Amy then wakes up. "What's wrong,honey?",said Amy. "T-T-Tails is doing y-y-y..",said Sonic. "Tails is doing what?",asks Amy. "Your-your-your-your..." "My what?",said Amy. "Your old job",said Sonic frightfully. "You mean he's doing 'it' for money?!?!?",gasped Amy. "Yeah",moaned Sonic. He then fell asleep. He has a nightmare then. "No-no-no-no,don't do 'it' with Amy!Pleeeeaasssee, no Tails don't",screamed Sonic. In the morning... Amy goes next door to Tails' place. She goes up to Tails' room. "H-hello,Tails?",said Amy. Tails gets up. "Huh? Oh hello Amy",groans Tails. "I have something to tell you",said Amy. Tails sat bolt upright,"What?" "I know your secret",said Amy softly. "WHAAAAAAT?",screamed Tails. "I promise to keep it a secret",promised Amy. "You better!",said Tails. The next day... The phone rings. Amy picks it up. "Hello?",she answered. "It's Blaze",said Blaze. "What is it?",asked Amy. "It's Tails,I'm worried about him",sighed Blaze. "_What if she found out Tails' secret?"_,thought Amy,"What about Tails?" "He hasn't been seeing me lately",replied Blaze. "I'll follow him next time I see him",said Amy. That night... Amy follows Tails to the park. She sees him talk to a girl-fox and go into a bush,and they come out and Tails has money in his belt. He then sees Amy and says"Hey lady, wanna do 'it'?" "Uuhh,I'd rather not",she replied. Later Tails had $500 in his belt from Amy. Then out of nowhere, Sonic appeared. And he started beating up Tails. "HOW...DARE...YOU...DO...'IT'...WITH...AMY!",shouted Sonic with every punch and kick. And earlier Amy kept on getting messages from the Cubones on the island. Now she has a message in front of her. And she and Sonic see a HUGE tower in the city making power waves, she then looks at her message and sees the letters on it and eventually the paper fade away.


End file.
